Un libro azul
by Lessa Fightless Dragon
Summary: Un joven se infiltra en la habitación de Dracula, buscando venganza.


Un libro azul

Capítulo 1.

El pequeño Dennis brincoteaba sosteniendo su juguete en alto, mientras preguntaba una y otra vez sobre vampiros a su abuelo.  
– ¿Acaso no te enseñan nada en esa nueva escuela para monstros, pequeño?-

Dennis bajó su juguete, y negó triste –No tenemos maestros tan geniales como usted, papá Drack-

Dracula sonrió en breve, le apenaba la lentitud en que los monstros se habían adaptado a la sociedad.

– Pero usted podría poner su propio campamento-.

– ¿Mi propio qué?-.

– Campamento para vampiros, como el de Winnepacaca, pero al estilo Dracula-. Drack río con ternura y le revolvió los cabellos a su nieto –Demuéstreles qué es ser un verdadero vampiro, papá Drack-.

Drack lo cargó en brazos –Dennisovich, mi niño. Los campamentos solo abren en vacaciones-. Dennis hizo un puchero, que le recordaba mucho a la cara de tacuache aplastado que hacía su hija, persuadiéndolo a cualquier cosa. –Pero… tal vez pueda abrir mi propia escuela para vampiros-.

– ¡Yay!.-

– Si, y puedo convertir el jardín en un salón de clases. No, esto será en grande, talaremos hectáreas enormes de bosque para construirlo-.

– ¡Y yo no tendré que alejarme del hotel jamás!-. Gritó Dennis. Drack lo alzó en sus manos.

– ¡Dennisovich, eres un genio!-.

– Y usaremos los libros de tu cuarto-.

– Si, usaremos los… No, eso por supuesto que no-.

Den se desanimó – ¿Por qué? Mamá dice que tienes muchos-.

– Bueno, aportar unos cuantos no daña a nadie-.

Dennis sonrió de nuevo –Vallamos a buscarlos ¡AL BATICUARTO!-. Drack le siguió el juego y lo cargó como si volara.

No muy lejos de ahí, un humano cubierto con una capucha negra, observaba con malicia al abuelo y nieto, y los siguió.

– ¿Por qué tus libros son tan importantes?-. Preguntaba el niño. Dracula no respondió, mientras abría la puerta. Dennis no volvió a preguntar.

Quien los seguía, ahora conocía la localización de la habitación de Drack.

– Prométeme que jamás volverás aquí sin mi ayuda-. Pidió Drack al encender la luz.

– Lo prometo-.

El hombre envuelto en capa se alejó, y tomó una antorcha que hacía parte de la decoración.

.

Dennis observaba libro tras libro que Drack colocaba sobre la meza. "Orígenes de clanes vampiros" "Registro de conflictos" "leyes sobre la disciplina del control" "La historia del linaje" "Propiedades del veneno vampiro" "suplementos de sangre" "Éticas morales y comunicación con humanos" "Habilidades de neófitos y no neófitos" y la lista seguía y seguía. Dennis comenzaba a dudar si lo de la escuela para vampiros había sido una buena idea. Dejó de concentrarse en la pila de libros frente a sus ojos, y miró tras ella, hacía el enorme librero que parecía no tener fin.

Se preguntó si entre tantos libros habría uno llamativo para comenzar. – Hey-. Exclamó al ver resaltar entre los aburridos colores grisáceos, un hermoso libro de lomo azul y portadas negras.

Lo tomó en sus manos a punto de abrirlo – ¿Qué tal éste abuelo Drack?-.

Drack desvió la vista del librero para prestar atención en su nieto. Al verlo, sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas.

A Dennis lo levantó una estela de luz azul, como manifestación de magia, y el libro, cayó al suelo sin abrirse.

– ¿¡No te dije que NO tocaras nada!?-.

A Dennis se le pusieron los ojos llorosos, su abuelo jamás le había gritado así.

Drack se tranquilizó antes de continuar, sin dejar su enojo a un lado. – Oh, pequeño Dennis-.

El mencionado hizo un puchero y cruzó sus bracitos aún suspendido en el aire – ¡Dime Dennisovich!-.

Drack río – Okay, okay, temible conde Dennisovich, futuro Bruce Wayne-. (Nombre de Batman) tomó a su niño en brazos –No debes tomar libros que yo no te preste-. Y con un movimiento de mano, regresó el libro a su estante. – Jamás-. Y caminó hacia la puerta.

Dennis observó por última vez el libro, antes de que Drack cerrara la puerta con su magia tras de si, y se preguntó ¿Qué clase de cosas podría estar ocultando?

Una armadura llegó corriendo hasta ellos – Señor, hay una emergencia-.

–Estoy algo ocupado ahora-.

–Pero señor, ¡hay un incendio grabe en el jardín frente a la entrada principal!-.

Drack dejó a Dennis de inmediato – Quédate aquí a salvo, ahora vuelvo -. Y se alejó.

Dennis observó hacia atrás, Drack había olvidado cerrar la puerta de la habitación. La curiosidad lo mataba ¿Estaría mal entrar? Tan solo... sería un vistazo.

Se apuró en cuanto perdió a Drack y la armadura de vista. Todos estarían ocupados con el insendio y tranquilizando a Frankestain, sería ese momento, o nunca.

Se detuvo en la puerta –Se lo prometí-. Susurró. Y quedó inmóvil.

El hombre de la capucha negra se acercaba, ya no llevaba la antorcha consigo. Dennis escuchó pasos, pronto, observó la silueta negra asomarse por el final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta y se escondió tras ella. Quien sea que lo viese husmeando por ahí, lo delataría de inmediato.

Esperó a que su respiración se tranquilizara para comenzar a observar nuevamente la habitación tan larga como el pasillo. Al primer lugar donde se acercó, fue al librero, y buscó aquel libro sin título que lo inquietaba –No puede ser tan malo-. Comentó despreocupado. Tomó el libro en sus manos, y poco a poco se fue abriendo… la puerta de la habitación.

Dennis regresó el libro al estante y corrió a esconderse tras el ataúd de su abuelo. Si Drack se enojó cuando estuvo a punto de tomar su libro, no se imaginaba lo que haría si lo encontrase husmeando en su cuarto sin permiso.

Se asomó por el borde del mueble que al ataúd sostenía.

Ese, definitivamente no era su abuelo Drack… ese, era el hombre de la capucha negra, quien después de entrar, cerró la puerta.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: la continuación es exclusiva de la página de facebook "Novelas de Mavis y Jonathan "Jonavis".**


End file.
